


Listen to the Drum

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diplomat or not, Dr. John Sheppard needs to know how to defend himself. Atlantis isn't a safe place, and it's Colonel Weir's job to take care of her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fannish_suiss/12781.html?format=light) on LJ.

She stood in front of John's desk, wearing a fitted black t-shirt and the gray pants of the Atlantis expedition. This wasn't a conversation she'd ever wanted to have, but they would _damn_ well have it, and she _would_ win this one.

"I didn't go into the military to wage war, Dr. Sheppard," said Elizabeth. "I joined the Air Force in the hopes I could help our country avoid pointless conflict."

John nodded, but looked at her, doubt clear in his expression. "Colonel, I don't think that means I need to learn to fire a gun."

"My point," said Elizabeth, resting her palm on the firearm sitting between them on John's desk, "is that this is a tool. It's not for diplomacy or war, but for defense."

"That's what I've got you for." John met Elizabeth's gaze, and she held it, willing him to understand. She needed to keep them - to keep all of them - safe.

"If something goes wrong and my people or I can't be with you, then you _need_ to be able to defend yourself." She shifted tactics, smiling at him instead. He _would_ do this, but she could ease the sting as much as possible. "I need you to help me keep the Pegasus galaxy safe. To do that, I need you to learn to use a gun."

"I don't like it," insisted John. He covered her hand with his and tried to push the firearm back toward her. "The idea of carrying a gun violates the basic tenets I've operated under for my entire career."

"John." Elizabeth's quiet voice stopped him. It was the first time she'd ever used his name. "Whether you like it or not, we _are_ at war. The Wraith are coming. The Genii have tried to take Atlantis. We don't know what or who else is out there, and not everyone is as friendly as Teyla and her people."

"Elizabeth--" John paused to study her, and his skin felt warm against hers. "If I do this, will you do something for me?"

"Anything you want." She quirked a grin at him. "Name it."

"Dinner. With me, alone." He answered her grin with a devil-may-care smile, and Elizabeth straightened, letting her hand slide out from under his. John pulled his hand back before it could touch the metal of the firearm. "You were the wild card on my expedition, and now you're in charge of the military. I need to get to know you a little better."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and took her chance to study John in return. "When?"

"Tonight. Seven o'clock?" He smirked at her briefly, before nodding at the firearm. "When do you want to do this?"

"I booked time in the firing range." Elizabeth's eyes glimmered with amusement. She took one step back. "We've got it all to ourselves for the next two hours."

"You move faster than I thought you did," said John.

"I'm a very determined woman." Elizabeth picked up her firearm and holstered it before she turned and walked to the door. "Come on."

She heard John chuckle and his footsteps move closer as she stepped through the doors and into the control room.

\--end--


End file.
